Luciano Merchiorre
Luciano Merchiorre is Olivia's Italian friend in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Pamela Segall, Luciano Merchiorre is a decent young boy, & may be approached without caution. Appearance Short, & thin. Has light-tan fur, coifed brown hair, a small brown nose, & sly brown eyes. Wears a fancy gray suit, a ruffly white button-down shirt, shiny black shoes, & a red carnation in his coat pocket. Family *Alfredo Merchiorre (father) *Carmietta Merchiorre (mother) *Tony Merchiorre (brother) *Maria Merchiorre (sister) *Mario Merchiorre (cousin) *Luigi Merchiorre (cousin) *Bene Merchiorre (uncle) *Perra Merchiorre (aunt) Biography The Merchiorre family is noted for being the next-to-biggest family in Mouse London. Such a large clan needs a lot of money to support themselves, & sometimes, running a pizza parlor isn’t enough. Then again, that’s what the youngest son, Luciano, is here for—he often does favors for his many young friends. Of course, it’s not just to earn more money for his family, but to also “help his fellow rodent”. Luciano Merchiorre is indeed a model citizen, always doing the right thing & being kind to everyone. That earns him a special place in the hearts of the micefolk, as well as his beloved friends & family. Basil Of Baker Street even claims that “you’ll never meet a nicer boy than dear old Luciano”. (If only Don Vitello would put up with Luciano’s caring nature as well as everyone else...) A gentlemouse at heart, this good-natured boy is kind, friendly, considerate, polite, & amiable to everyone he meets; & as a true family mouse, he cares deeply for his beloved ones as though they were all he had in the world. Luciano Merchiorre is a decent young boy, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Good-natured, kind, friendly, considerate, polite, true-blue, amiable to everyone he meets. Fursonal Information Likes Toys & games, books, Italian music, pizza (& other Italian foods), Rodent’s Delight, cheese, helping his friends, cooking Dislikes Villains (especially Don Vitello) Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent accordion-player, singer, cook, & dancer. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys & games, reading, listening to music, eating, helping his friends, cooking Prized Possessions His accordion, his toys & games, his Rodent’s Delight, his snacks, his Enrico Catuso CDs, his cartoon movies, his nail file, his handkerchief, his books Favorite Things Toys & games, books, Italian music, pizza (& other Italian foods), Rodent’s Delight, cheese, helping his friends, cooking Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts With his family at their comfy house in the West End of London. Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, a few physical injuries, chills, yellow fever, jungle fever, insomnia, scarlet fever, sleeping sickness, nausea, burns, the flu. Extracurricular Her favorite cheeses include Havarti, provolone, cheddar, American, & mozzarella. Education Currently attends kindergarten at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School Noted Accomplishments Helped Olivia Flaversham get her dancing doll back from the Fickle Five. Fanfics Featuring Luciano Merchiorre *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *The Power Of One *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Hello, Livvy! *East End Story *Hey, Good Lookin' *Friends Forever *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *The Winds Of Change More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Luciano Merchiorre *"Arrivederci, my friends!” *"Oh, maron!" *"Aw, Mamma..." *"You...talkin’ to me? You...talkin’ to me?" *"*''gasp''* By the ghost of Caligula!" *"It’s no problem at all, Flaversham girlie!" Songs Performed By Luciano Merchiorre To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Big Gino ("Hey, Arnold!") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Italians Category:Mice Category:Students Category:Whigs Category:Anglicans Category:Straight Characters Category:Singers Category:Cooks Artisans Category:Scorpios Category:Characters born in November